Meant to Be
by yunakitty
Summary: Omi reminisces about how he and Kaoru became a couple. Sweet lemon, yaoi, boyxboy, OmixKaoru. More chapters to come. Enjoy, and please review!
1. How It All Began

Chapter 1

Omi leaned back from his laptop, enjoying the breeze that was wafting in the open window. He was suddenly reminded of when he had first met Kaoru…

He had been looking out a window, a breeze very much similar to this blowing over him. But it was very different. He felt dark inside. He had only just recently moved to Japan, and he was struggling to fit in. His father was Japanese, but his mother was American, and Omi had been born and raised in California. His mother had died two months previously, and his father made the decision to move back to his homeland to be with his family. Omi was an only child, and he had been very close to his kind, blonde haired mother. His father was a workaholic, and prior to his mother's death, Omi had spent very minimal time with him.

So to suddenly be ripped away from everything he knew and forced to live in a strange land with people he didn't know was extremely scary to Omi. He knew only very basic Japanese, because his mother had taught him simple words for things just for fun, so the customs and formal speech used in the actual country were overwhelming to him. He withdrew from his classmates, refusing to answer their confusing questions, which only made them ask even more questions. He was a shell shocked mess on the day that Saionji Kaoru walked into his life.

The boy had shaggy blonde hair that almost looked pink in the sunlight, and his eyes were of an unusually vivid green hue. His facial features were delicate, but his voice was deeper than all the rest of the ten year olds in the class. Omi was looking out the window, brooding, when Kaoru approached him and spoke. Omi could understand the gist of what he was saying, but he had already begun to mechanically ignore and refuse any attempts at friendship, so he just stayed silent.

However, Kaoru was an insistent boy, and even though other classmates tried to dissuade him from even trying to greet the new student, Kaoru blew them off with a zeal that stirred Omi slightly. The other classmates scattered, and Kaoru continued to try to get a response out of Omi.

Finally, Omi was sick of it, and he turned on Kaoru, snapping. "Leave me alone! Just go away!" he yelled out in English, his exhausted and overwhelmed mind reverting to his native tongue.

Kaoru reeled back for a moment, but quickly composed himself. "Why are you saying that?" he replied calmly in English.

"What?" Omi stuttered, shocked to hear another person speaking English. Something felt warm in his chest at that moment, like he suddenly realized that he wasn't all alone in the world.

School got better after that. Kaoru tutored him intensely in Japanese, both the language and the customs, but somehow it didn't feel like tutoring. They were just playing and acting like normal kids, but Kaoru managed to discreetly slip lessons in here and there. He gave Omi some of his favorite manga to help him learn to read kana and kanji, and quietly navigated his friend through what could have been sticky social situations.

By the time they started middle school together, no one could have ever guessed that Omi was a foreigner. He blended in perfectly, thanks to Kaoru. For that, he was infinitely grateful to his friend. The two were inseparable. Omi wasn't even sure how they became lovers…it happened so gradually.

He supposed that it all started with the kiss during cherry blossom viewing when they were in seventh grade. They were both thirteen. They had managed to get a nice spot, far away from the crowds. The soft pink petals rained down around them, and they sipped macha that Kaoru had prepared. Omi smoothed out the edges of the blanket underneath them, and laid his cup aside as he moved in closer to Kaoru.

They had always been physically close; those kinds of friends that would grab each other's hands to run through the crowd when they were excited, who would cuddle up close in an innocent fashion to take a nap; who would hug each other when they were happy. It had never seemed strange, because Omi felt like he owed every second of happiness that he had to Kaoru, and he never hesitated to show that happiness.

But they were just starting to hit puberty, that time when emotions run wild, and boys start to feel things that they never had before. Sitting in the light of the warm, slowly setting sun, enjoying the romantic scenery, Omi suddenly felt something new stir up inside of him. As he moved in to Kaoru, he wrapped his arm around his friend's back. Kaoru didn't resist, of course, resting his head lightly on Omi's shoulder. But Omi wanted more than that, and he felt like he couldn't control himself as he brought one hand under Kaoru's chin, tilting it upwards. He crushed his lips awkwardly against the fuller, softer lips of his friend's, breathing in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms as he did so.

What happened next was unexpected. Kaoru recoiled from the kiss, looking up at Omi with confusion and horror in his eyes. He scooted backwards, knocking over his teacup and mussing up the blanket. Omi looked up at him, contrite and pitiful, as Kaoru rose to his feet, backing away slowly, and then turned on his heels and ran off into the distance.

Omi just sat on the blanket, hugging his knees into his chest. He suddenly felt very foolish and regretful. Why had he done such a thing? And now he had alienated Kaoru…beautiful Kaoru…his savior. Tears started to well up in his violet eyes, and his vision became blurry as he looked out over the blossoming cherry trees. Had he ruined everything?

He had trudged home that night, feeling miserable. He climbed into his bed, laying face down. He breathed heavily, trying to forget what had happened that day. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru, and how anguished he had felt to see the dismay on Kaoru's face after he had…kissed him. Omi sighed, trying to fall asleep.

Several minutes later, he heard a light tapping on his window. His room was on the first floor, so he got out of bed and cautiously approached the curtains. It sounded just like all the times when Kaoru had showed up to visit him at night so that they could play video games instead of sleeping like they were supposed to be doing. Could it be…Kaoru?

Omi drew back the curtains breathlessly, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his beloved friend there, as he had hoped. Some strange emotion was all over Kaoru's face as he gazed inside, and Omi fumbled with the window fastenings, hurrying to let him in. Once the glass was opened, Kaoru tumbled inside, and Omi hastened to close the window once more.

He turned back to Kaoru, and gave a surprised squeak as Kaoru threw his arms around Omi's neck, pressing his lips to the silver haired boy's. Omi quickly relaxed, bringing his hands up behind to Kaoru's back, holding him close.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, and they looked into each other's eyes. Kaoru's green ones sparkled with intensity, and Omi struggled to speak. "Why?" he finally blurted out in English.

"Because…I love you," Kaoru replied back in Omi's native tongue. Omi's cheeks flushed with happiness and pleasure.

"You…love me?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded his head, then looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I ran away this afternoon…" he said, lapsing back into Japanese. "It's just that…I was confused. I didn't expect you to do that, and I reacted badly. I'm sorry. Forgive me." Omi nodded, biting his lip to stifle the smile that was trying to erupt. He wanted to smile for two reasons; first, because he was overjoyed that Kaoru felt the same way; and two, because Kaoru's fancy way of speaking always amused him.

They stood together in silence for some time, and then Kaoru spoke once more. "I have to…return home, or my absence will be noticed. I'll see you soon…" He pressed his lips up to Omi's one last time, and then moved to the window, opening it and climbing out. Omi watched him leave, then shut the window, returning to his bed.

So, that had been their first kiss. For about a year, that was all it was. Little kisses here and there, secret meetings of their lips when no one was looking. Then, about halfway through the eighth grade year, it became more intense.

Kaoru celebrated his fourteenth birthday, and he had requested that he and Omi be able to go to a theme park together. They rode a bus there all by themselves and spent the whole day, just the two of them. By the end of the day, they were exhausted. Kaoru fell asleep against Omi on the bus ride home. Omi worried that Kaoru might not be comfortable with his head against his shoulder, so he gently guided his friend to lay with his head in his lap. Kaoru's lips curled softly into a smile as he slept, cradled by Omi. Omi looked down, stroking softly at Kaoru's silky hair. It felt so soft, and it had gotten so long. He admired his friend's delicate features, and stroked gently at the side of his face.

As he looked down on his friend, realizing how attractive he was, Omi was surprised to feel himself getting aroused. The back of Kaoru's head jostled lightly against him as the bus moved along, and it unwittingly stimulated him, making him harden. Omi bit his lip, sweating nervously. No…not now. It was not a good time…he tried to think about gross things to make himself "un-aroused", but nothing seemed to work. Finally, his eyes focused on a fat middle aged woman on the bus, and he slowly felt his arousal ebb away. Phew…problem solved.

The bus arrived at their stop, and Omi nudged Kaoru gently, waking him up. Kaoru rubbed his eyes sleepily, and sat up, yawning as he gathered his bags of souvenirs together. He stumbled off the bus, followed by Omi. They walked to the large house where Kaoru lived. Everyone was already in bed, so Kaoru let himself in the front door with a key. They tiptoed to Kaoru's room, and quickly slipped inside.

Kaoru yawned and stretched, eager to get in bed. Omi had already brought his things over, and he removed his day clothes, leaving only his boxers, and then put a t-shirt on over that. Kaoru changed into white satin pajamas, a birthday gift from his sister, and they brushed their teeth and washed their faces, then climbed into Kaoru's queen sized bed together.

There was plenty of room for them to spread out, but Kaoru cuddled right up to his friend. Omi trembled nervously, his arousal from earlier returning twofold. His thin boxers were no help in hiding his aroused state, and he finally had to rotate his body in the bed, afraid that Kaoru would notice it otherwise. Kaoru just yawned, snuggling up against Omi's back. His breathing slowed down, and Omi could tell that he had fallen asleep.

Omi, however, could not fall asleep. He was aching down there, screaming out for release. There was no unattractive bus rider to look at this time, so it just kept throbbing and aching. When things like this happened and he was alone, it was no problem…he could just "take care of it." But Kaoru was right there. Maybe he could get into the bathroom…but he might wake up Kaoru by getting out of the bed. Maybe he could…

He bit his lip, realizing it was risky. But he was so overwhelmed by desire, he couldn't stop himself. He reached into his boxers, gently stroking at himself. He pressed his lips together tightly, sealing in a moan of pleasure. Surprisingly, the idea of Kaoru being right there just made it feel even better. He touched himself as quietly as he could , trying not to rock the bed and wake his friend up.

Things seemed to be working out fine, until Omi got closer and closer to the edge. He lost control of himself, and gave a low groan. That noise combined with the way he was shaking the bed, finally woke Kaoru up.

"Omi?" Omi froze as he heard Kaoru's gentle, sleepy voice pipe up. "Omi, what are you doing?"

"Ah…nothing…" Omi whispered back, carefully slipping his hand out of his boxers, even though he was so close that it was about killing him.

"Mmmm…okay…" Kaoru responded, snuggling closer. He threw a hand around Omi's waist, and Omi squeaked as Kaoru's long fingers made contact with the tip of his hardness, which was at that moment poking out from the gap in the fabric of his boxers. It was slippery with arousal at the tip, and Kaoru made a noise of confusion as his fingertips became wet. His fingers reflexively felt around to try to figure out what it was, and Omi breathed heavily, both thrilled that Kaoru was touching him, but cringing inside that he might be disgusted when he figured it out.

As he became aware of what it was, Kaoru made a small noise of surprise. He pulled his fingers back sharply, but his hand still hovered above Omi's waist. Omi held his breath, hoping with all his might that Kaoru's hand would move back down. He cried out in pleasure as his wish came true. Kaoru reached back down, stroking at Omi tentatively. He didn't say a word, just touched at his friend's throbbing, slippery member curiously.

The feeling of Kaoru's delicate hand on him, and just the sheer idea of the whole situation made Omi cry out with pleasure. Kaoru sighed, breathing heavily against the back of Omi's neck, as he stroked with more confidence. Omi gritted his teeth, feeling himself at the brink. "Kaoru…" he groaned, and then bucked his hip furiously as he released.

Kaoru gasped in surprise, but didn't recoil. Omi shuddered with pleasure for a while, then gave an embarrassed cough as he pulled away slightly to remove his boxers, using them to wipe up the mess he had made. He folded them up carefully, laying them aside, and tugged his long t-shirt lower to cover himself. He suddenly felt extremely embarrassed, and he didn't know what to do next.

Fortunately, he was saved from his worried by Kaoru reaching out and taking his hand. At the same time, his friend moved forward and pressed his lips to Omi's, kissing him softly. Kaoru took Omi's larger hand and tucked it gently inside of his own pajama bottoms. Omi gasped when he felt Kaoru's manhood. It was erect, just like his had been. Omi kissed at Kaoru more furiously, his fingers stroking wildly at his friend's hardness.

"Omi," Kaoru managed to whisper in between kisses, and the sound of his own name being said in such a way drove Omi wild. He tugged Kaoru's pajama bottoms down frantically, then stroked at his exposed hardness rapidly. Kaoru sighed and moaned in pleasure, his mouth opening. Omi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kaoru's mouth. He groaned with pleasure at the taste. It was so sweet and wonderful, unlike anything he could have imagined. Kaoru traced his tongue gently around Omi's, and Omi just kept stroking energetically at his friend.

Kaoru broke away from the kiss, pressing his face into Omi's neck. "Omi…I…oh!" He cried out sharply and arched his back as his release pulsed out of his body. It spurted forward, landing on Omi's bare thigh. They both groaned with pleasure, and then Omi carefully reached for his already wet boxers and used them to wipe up his thigh.

After that was taken care of, he moved back in to Kaoru. The two boys held each other, kissing back and forth softly, murmuring words of happiness and delight at their mutual satisfaction.

That was where it began…and many more wonderful experiences followed.


	2. Warmth

Chapter 2

After their first tentative sexual experience, their love for each other deepened. Omi would gaze across the classroom at Kaoru, who would glance back every so often and give a loving smile. They were even more inseparable than they had been. Every opportunity they got, they slept over at each other's houses. Neither of their families were aware of their relationship, or if they were, they just didn't care. Omi's father worked so much anyway, he was hardly ever home, except to sleep; so Omi had free run of his house. Kaoru's family was extremely wealthy, and his parents were often away on vacations, leaving him and his older sister in the care of the housekeeper and cook.

So, Omi and Kaoru spent every free second they had together. They still did regular things that other boys did together, like going to the arcade, playing video games at home, as well as studying, but of course their friendship had an extra aspect to it.

It was winter, and the two boys had been playing in the snow. Kaoru was of a delicate disposition, so he couldn't take things like that for very long. They returned to the house, and Kaoru addressed the cook and housekeeper in an authoritative, but kind voice. "Tanaka-san," he said to the cook, "Would you make us some tea?" He glanced at Omi, who was biting his lip, and he rolled his eyes. "No, excuse me, make that hot chocolate, extra sweet, for him. I'd still prefer tea, no sugar, please. And, Kawashima-san," he called out to the housekeeper, "Would you draw a bath for us?" The housekeeper didn't bat an eye as she quickly departed to fulfill his request.

Omi and Kaoru had already shed their wet, icy shoes in the foyer, and they drew off their mittens, hats and coats, depositing them in the front hall closet. They went into the kitchen, talking and laughing happily as the cook bustled to fix them something warm to drink. She set the cups in front of them, and they sipped them gingerly. Kaoru frowned slightly, glancing at Omi's cup of chocolate. "I can never understand how you manage to drink that syrupy treacle."

Omi gave a gentle smile. "I like sweet things…Kaoru," he said in his low, calm voice, and Kaoru blushed heavily, reading a double meaning into the words.

He quickly finished his tea, then spoke. "Let's get our bath." Omi nodded, drinking the rest of the chocolate down, and following him to the bathroom. He locked the door behind them. Steam was rising up lightly from the large traditional tub, and the two boys shed their clothes and slipped in together. Kaoru reached back to the shelf behind the tub and grabbed a hairclip, pinning his long, wavy hair up to keep it from getting wet.

Omi smiled lazily, reaching his hand that was still dry forward to caress lightly at Kaoru's tresses. "It's growing so long…I love it." Kaoru gave a proud smile, then leaned back against the tub, relaxing into the warm water. Omi moved over him, kissing gently at his face and neck, making Kaoru sigh happily. Omi's hands went up to Kaoru's shoulders, kneading there softly, as his lips met with Kaoru's. They pressed back and forth for a moment, then Kaoru opened his mouth with a soft groan. Omi didn't hesitate to slip his tongue inside, giving Kaoru a deep kiss.

Their hands traveled over each other's bodies, thrilling each other greatly. "Omi…" Kaoru whispered brokenly as Omi's fingertips grazed against his hardness under the water. Omi brought his fingers back, wrapping them gently around Kaoru's manhood, and stroking lightly. Omi plunged his tongue deeper into Kaoru's mouth as he stroked harder at him. Kaoru moaned happily, but pulled away from the kiss to stare up into Omi's violet eyes.

"Let's get out of the tub…I want to do this on the bed." Omi nodded eagerly, and they rose out of the water, drying off with the luxuriously soft pink towels that had been left there by the housekeeper for them. They advanced to Kaoru's adjoining bedroom, and tossed the towels aside as they slid under the sheets together. Omi reached up, unclipping Kaoru's hair, and he tangled his fingers in it as they rubbed their bodies lightly against each other.

Omi leant his head down, kissing gently at Kaoru's chest. It was so smooth and delicate, and he loved the way it felt against his lips, especially when he could feel Kaoru's heart pounding underneath, like it was right then. Kaoru murmured and whimpered as Omi raked his fingers up and down his sides. Omi kept kissing downwards, flicking his tongue out lightly on Kaoru's abdomen, making him squeal slightly. He kept going down, moving out to the sides to kiss at Kaoru's hip bones. The delicate blonde was very conscious of what he ate, avoiding added sugar at all costs, and his slim body showed the results of such diligence.

Kaoru squirmed underneath him, obviously desperate for Omi's mouth to reach its final destination. They had done this before, many times. Omi chuckled to himself as he remembered how it had first happened: They were sitting in Omi's bed with no clothes on, and something on T.V. had made them laugh hysterically. Kaoru bent sharply at the waist, collapsing forward with laughter, and without even intending to, his mouth was right at Omi's manhood. They were both shocked for a second, but Kaoru didn't hesitate to take it inside his mouth. Omi had practically screamed with pleasure, and Kaoru had been encouraged to continue. From then on, that was one of their favorite things to do together.

Omi gave Kaoru what he wanted, bringing his mouth to his quivering hardness. He lapped softly at the tip, then hooded it with his mouth, enclosing it in warmness. Kaoru melted back into the bed, writhing with pleasure, making the most amazing sounds that drove Omi wild with desire.

Omi was working at Kaoru with his body at a right angle to Kaoru's, but suddenly Kaoru gripped at his thigh, tugging him insistently inwards. Omi moved willingly, his knees creeping closer and closer in line with Kaoru's shoulders. Before he knew what he was doing, he had straddled Kaoru's head upside down with his knees, and Kaoru reached his mouth up quickly, taking Omi's own hardness inside. Omi moaned, his mouth full of Kaoru, as they pleasured each other in the same way.

Omi's jaw trembled, and he struggled to stay focused on working at Kaoru. He had never even considered getting into this position before - he hadn't thought there was any physical way that they could suck at each other at the same time. But, here they were, doing it, and it felt heavenly. Each time Kaoru teased up and down his length with the tip of his tongue, Omi would mirror the action on his side. They groaned and cried out as they pleasured each other.

Suddenly, Omi felt Kaoru bring his mouth off of his manhood and place his hands on the backs on his thighs. Instinctively, he knew to bend at his waist a little, and he cried out in shock and pleasure as Kaoru licked at a very sensitive spot. He rubbed his tongue around, caressing gently at his entrance. Kaoru was always the more adventurous of the two, and it wasn't surprising that he was the one to initiate this. Omi moaned deeply, collapsing down a little, then he pulled up and away suddenly. He wanted to do the same thing to Kaoru, but he couldn't get at it from there.

In a flash, he had flipped his blonde friend onto his stomach, then positioned himself behind him, lowering his head down and lapping at Kaoru's entrance. He kneaded at the flesh of Kaoru's bottom as he worked, parting it slightly so that he could get better access. Kaoru squirmed and mewled with pleasure underneath him.

Suddenly, Omi was overcome with desire for even more. He straddled Kaoru's thighs from behind as he parted them a little wider, then angled himself down, rubbing the tip of his wet hardness against Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru gasped out, trembling with pleasure. But no matter how Omi tried to press, it wouldn't go in. It vexed him a little bit, but something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't a good idea to press any harder. He started to give up, but just then, Kaoru turned his head. "Let me…go get something…" he whispered.

Omi nodded dumbly as Kaoru wriggled out from underneath him, throwing on his bathrobe. He hurried across the room and left it, and Omi slipped under the sheets, waiting patiently for him to return as he wondered what was going to happen.

Kaoru returned three minutes later, and locked the door behind him once more as he drew something that looked like a tube of toothpaste out of his robe pocket. Omi just stared, and Kaoru's green eyes twinkled. "I borrowed it from my sister's room…I think it's something she uses when she and her boyfriend have sex." Hearing that three letter word being uttered out of Kaoru's delicate lips made Omi flush and tingle with pleasure.

Kaoru approached the bed, and he urged Omi to push the covers back. He shed his bathrobe as he squeezed clear gel from the tube, and then slathered it all over Omi's still throbbing hardness. He took up one of Omi's hands and covered the fingers of it with the substance as well. "You have to put your fingers in first…" he breathed as he laid back down on his stomach, spreading his legs to welcome Omi in.

Omi was still gaping in surprise at all the new information, but he wanted to do it so badly that he just made himself move forward, rubbing one slick finger against Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru mewled happily, tilting his hips upwards to encourage Omi to continue. Omi gingerly pressed his finger inside, and was pleased as it slipped in easily.

Kaoru cried out, burying his face in the pillow. "Does it hurt?" Omi asked quickly, but Kaoru insisted that it didn't. Omi pushed his finger in and out, and Kaoru moaned with pleasure, bending at the knees to press himself higher in the air, to get more of what Omi was giving to him. Omi's hardness throbbed and ached with desire, but he just slipped a second finger inside for right then. Kaoru hissed with wanting, bucking himself against Omi's hand.

Omi figured that it was as good of a time as any, and he moved into position, withdrawing his fingers and resting his hands on the backs of Kaoru's thighs. He steadied himself as he pressed the head of his manhood inside, and threw his face back and groaned in sheer delight as it moved in effortlessly. He pushed in further, and tilted his neck back down so that he could look around at Kaoru's face. It was flushed with pleasure, his eyes shut tightly. He moaned silently, his hands kneading great handfuls of the sheets in his delight. Omi was encouraged to continue, and he drew himself in and out.

The feeling of being inside of Kaoru was indescribable. It was so warm, so tight, so heavenly. "Ka…o…ru…" he moaned brokenly. He bucked against him, and he became conscious enough to realize that he needed to try and satisfy Kaoru as well. He reached around with his still slick hand, gripping at Kaoru's hardness. He pulled firmly, stroking at him with the same rhythm he was pumping with.

Kaoru pressed his face into the pillow once more, the groans issuing forth from his mouth getting steadily louder. Omi groaned as well, feeling himself getting close. "Kaoru…I'm…" He was unable to finish the sentence as it was broken off by Kaoru's shrill muffled cries of pleasure as he climaxed. Omi could see his hot release spurting out onto the sheets below them, and it pushed Omi over the edge. "Kaoru!" he cried as he released deep inside of Kaoru.

They trembled together, breathing deeply and enjoying the afterglow. Omi stroked at Kaoru's back, then they came apart carefully. Omi reached for tissues to clean everything up, and then they snuggled into the bed together. They watched the snow coming down through the window as they drifted off for a well deserved nap.


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3

A month into their last year of junior high, the ninth grade, Omi and Kaoru both began applying to high schools. They had already made a pact to each other to attend the same one, so they applied to the same schools. They both got acceptance letters from a local school that was good, but not exactly the most prestigious place, while Kaoru also got acceptance letters from every other school he had applied to, including one that he hadn't: Bell Liberty.

It was quite a notorious academy. You couldn't apply to go there; they applied to you. They had dozens of scouts scouring Japan for the best and the brightest, and they let you know if they had picked you. It was quite an honor to be selected, and Kaoru was thrilled when he got his "platinum paper" of acceptance. The thrill wore off, however, when Omi did not receive one.

It couldn't be helped, they supposed. Kaoru was an extremely bright student in all his subjects, and he particularly excelled in mathematics. He was the president of his junior high's math club and the math team, and his team had come in first place at the national competition. So, of course, the attention of Bell Liberty was attracted.

Omi, however, wasn't such a shining student. He did well in his classes, made good grades, but having spent the first 10 years of his life in another country was a sore blow in many ways. The things he would have learned as a child, he had to learn as quickly as he could when he arrived in order to catch up. Things like math were the same, and of course he breezed through English classes, but Japanese history and literature were always weak subjects for him. He always passed, but it wasn't the same as it was for Kaoru.

Omi also had a special skill when it came to computers. However, his true talent was in hacking. It started as a joke, when the boys wanted to get into Omi's father's laptop to use it. Omi figured out a way to get through the security system, and from then on, he had learned more and more on the subject, making it his sort of hobby. He hacked into the school systems for fun, never doing any damage or altering anything, just doing it to see if he could. He was never found out, of course. "Hacking" wasn't exactly the best skill to put on a high school application, so he just wrote "Computer skills" and left it at that. But since Bell Liberty looked for students that were doing things that garnered attention, such as winning competitions and awards, Omi had slipped under their radar.

Omi pushed down his own regrets and fears, and put on a brave face to encourage Kaoru to accept the scholarship to Bell Liberty. "It's the chance of a lifetime for you," he reasoned calmly. "You can't let this pass just because of me."

"But, we promised to go to the same school," Kaoru protested. He was lost in thought for a while, and then he spoke. "Omi…maybe you could hack into their system and add yourself to the list of students."

Omi's violet eyes widened. "I…I couldn't do such a thing. It would be discovered immediately."

Kaoru shook his head, his strawberry blonde hair moving from side to side. "You've never been found out before…you're the best. If anyone can do it, it's you."

Omi cleared his throat. "But, you do understand that it would be illegal?"

Kaoru's emerald eyes glittered with intensity. "I don't care. Please, Omi," he begged, his voice suddenly becoming piteous. "I want more than anything to go to Bell Liberty, but…I can't live without you, either." Omi gasped, and Kaoru continued. "So, please, please…do it for me." Omi lowered his head in assent.

The game had begun. Omi hunkered down at the computer, tentatively feeling his way into the Bell Liberty system. It had security measures that he had never even heard of, but his skills were impressive, and his resolve was firm. Kaoru had asked him to do this for him, and he would never let him down.

Omi worked tirelessly to crack the codes and slip into the system. Hours flew by like minutes, and he was startled to feel Kaoru's hands suddenly at his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles. Omi sighed happily at the feeling, but continued hacking away. Kaoru rubbed him for a while longer, then leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against Omi's cheek. Omi couldn't help but blush at the simple display of affection, and Kaoru brushed his lips against Omi's ear, murmuring there. "Thank you for doing this for me…I love you."

Omi's heart pounded happily, and he looked away from the screen up into Kaoru's gentle face. "I love you, too, Kaoru…" he whispered, and Kaoru kissed him once again, this time on the lips. He didn't linger however, knowing that Omi had work to do. He patted him softly on the shoulder, then quietly left the room. Omi turned his attention back to the screen, which was demanding a multi-sequence pass code at that moment.

A few minutes later, Kaoru reentered the room, holding two steaming cups of tea. He handed one to Omi, who winced inside as he prepared himself for the bitter taste of tea the way Kaoru liked it. Kaoru must have been able to sense his friend's apprehension, because he smiled gently. "Three lumps of sugar, right?" he purred quietly, and Omi looked up in surprise. He sipped gingerly at the hot fluid, and smiled up gratefully at Kaoru as he tasted the thick sweetness.

"Yes, it's just like I like it…thank you." Kaoru often teased him about his sugar loving ways, but tactfully refrained from it right then. Omi set the cup down and turned back to the computer, concentrating.

It was almost 3am when Omi finally finished up. He had done it; he was able to crack into the system, add his name to all applicable listings of students, and then slip out again like he had never been there. Fortunately, it was the weekend, and they didn't have to get up early the next morning. Omi collapsed down onto the bed, weak with exhaustion and relief. Kaoru, who had napped on and off while Omi worked, chuckled happily, standing up to tug the comforter out from underneath his friend and attempt to cover him with it. He clucked his tongue a little a how far Omi's legs stuck off of the bed.

"When did you get so tall?" he admonished playfully. Omi had a growth spurt the preceding summer, shooting up to a full six feet.

"Remember, I'm half American…" Omi murmured, his face half buried in a pillow. "I can't help it," he yawned in English, and Kaoru laughed, settling down next to him in bed and shutting off the lamp.

They nuzzled together, holding each other tightly. "Omi…we'll always be together…no matter what," Kaoru vowed, and Omi nodded in assent. They drifted off to sleep together.

They slept until almost noon the next day. Even though it was Sunday, Omi's father was nowhere to be found, and the boys went down into the kitchen, making themselves lunch. They were just finishing eating when the doorbell rang. Omi looked at Kaoru, who shrugged, and then Omi went to answer his front door.

Kaoru heard Omi gasp slightly before he had even opened the door, and he rushed out to the foyer to see what it was. "Look!" Omi cried, pointing out the glass partition. There was a black limo drawn up outside, and a young blonde man in a gray suit waited patiently at the door, flanked by two imposing men in black suits.

Omi's face faltered. "It's the police…how did they figure it out so fast?" Kaoru just shook his head dumbly, and Omi finally answered the door, greeting his doom head on.

The young blonde spoke. "Shichijo Omi, I presume?" he asked in a calm voice. Omi nodded grimly, and backed up so that he could enter. The blonde man waved away the other two men, telling them to stand by. Kaoru hovered in the background as Omi and the blonde man sat down in the living room together. The blonde man looked over at him, and spoke. "You're…Saionji Kaoru, aren't you?" Kaoru and Omi both felt their hearts skip a beat, wondering how this man knew all this. The man motioned for Kaoru to sit with them. "Go ahead, this will involve you as well." Omi's heart sunk, devastated that he had drawn his best friend into this mess.

The man finally introduced himself. "I am Suzubishi Kazuki, the chairman of Bell Liberty. Your…activities have not gone unnoticed. As flawless as your methods were, I happened to be personally performing a server check last night." Omi lowered his head grimly, cursing his bad luck. "I suppose that you are that desperate to go to Bell Liberty?"

Omi faltered, trying to speak. However, Kaoru piped up first. "It was all my idea. I've already been accepted - I guess you know that, that must be how you knew my name already - but Omi wasn't. In all respect, that was a grievous error on Bell Liberty's part. Omi is a genius with computers, so he would have been a great asset to your school. I came up with this idea so that he could come to the school with me."

"Kaoru," Omi warned quietly. "Don't." He raised his voice louder. "He's just saying that, Mr. Chairman. This was all my idea, because I wanted to get in the school. He's just my friend; he had nothing to do with the hacking. Please don't punish him for my indiscretions. I hope that his scholarship is not compromised by this."

The Chairman cleared his throat and spoke. "Actually, I'm here to work out a…deal with you two."

Kaoru and Omi both gaped. "A deal?" Kaoru whispered.

The Chairman nodded, then continued. "As devious as it was, I find myself impressed with your hacking skills, Shichijo-san. I think that your skills could be used for the forces of good, in the way of creating a hack proof security system for my company. And Kaoru, your math skills would be a wonderful asset to our school Treasury. The deal is, I admit both of you, erasing all evidence of this whole hacking incident, on the condition that you agree to work for me. You will have to keep my identity secret, for reasons that I cannot divulge."

Kaoru and Omi just stared, trying to absorb the information. Finally, Omi spoke. "I refuse," he said flatly.

Kaoru gasped, wheeling on his friend. "What?! But, Omi, he says we can both go to the school and he'll overlook everything!"

Omi shook his head, addressing the Chairman. "If you want to sue me or have me arrested, then do it. But I cannot agree to this arrangement that basically indentures us to you. I would agree to it if it was just me, but for you to drag Kaoru into it, just because he is my friend…that's just inexcusable."

Kaoru protested. "But, Omi..."

Omi turned on him, his face full of emotion. "No! I don't want you to have to be indebted to this man because of me! I love you too much to allow that!"

Kaoru gasped, blushing, and he flashed a surreptitious glance at the man sitting across from them. The Chairman was tactfully looking away, but he seemed to understand their predicament all too well. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "I assure you, I'm not asking you to become my slaves. You are both free at any time to leave my service; which of course would mean you'd break the agreement and have to transfer out of the school, but I'm not asking you to pledge yourselves eternally to me. I just think we can be mutually beneficial to each other."

Omi just stared at him, his fists balled up in his lap. Kaoru continued to reason with him. "Please, Omi...I need you. Please do this for me. I'm the one that got you into this in the first place, so you don't have to worry that I'm suffering because of you." Omi glanced at him, his face wavering. "I mean it," Kaoru continued in a lower voice. "I need you..."

Omi thought for a long time, then turned back to the chairman, giving a simple nod. "Fine, I agree."

The Chairman looked pleased. "I assure you two that you have made a fine decision." He took his leave, and Omi and Kaoru just sat for a while, trying to fully absorb what had happened.

Finally, Kaoru turned to Omi, pouncing on him suddenly. Omi rolled back to the floor as Kaoru pressed his body on top of his. His full red lips pressed to Omi's thin pink ones, and they kissed happily on the floor. Kaoru lifted up slightly, gazing into Omi's amethyst eyes. "Omi...we can be together...we can be together..." Tears started to well up beneath Kaoru's long lashes, and they dripped suddenly onto Omi's cheek. Omi gasped in surprise. Kaoru apologized, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so happy...I was going crazy, trying to imagine living every day without you..."

Omi swiftly rolled on top of him, crushing their lips together urgently. He broke away for a moment to speak breathlessly, "Oh, Kaoru...don't worry...we'll always be together..."


	4. Welcome to Bell Liberty

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the ninth grade school year ended, Kaoru and Omi began preparations for their transfer to Bell Liberty. Kaoru was helping Omi pack up his room when a photograph fluttered out of a book he was moving. Kaoru bent down, picking it up, and then examined it. It was of a lovely young woman with wavy blond hair and violet eyes, with a little silver haired baby in her lap. She was holding the baby by the hand, making him wave to the camera. The baby had a conspicuous birthmark by its eye, and Kaoru turned on Omi, smiling.

"This is you and your mother, isn't it?" Omi took the photo from him, looked at it, and slowly nodded. He sat down on his bed, staring at the picture.

Kaoru bit his lip. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

Omi shook his head. "It's just it's been a long time since I've looked a picture of her. My father doesn't have any pictures of her displayed anywhere, because it upsets him too much." He looked down at the photo. "I had forgotten how pretty she was."

Kaoru sat down next to him. "What was her name?"

Omi looked up, squinting his eyes. "Her name? It was Olivia."

Kaoru rolled the extremely foreign sounding name over his tongue. "Olivia…what happened to her?" He had never asked Omi, because it never seemed like the right thing to do, but he genuinely wanted to know.

Omi sighed. "She died in a car accident two months before we moved here. That was five years ago now…" He was quiet for a moment. "Mom…" he whispered in English. He spoke again, reverting to Japanese. "Dad worked so much, so it was just me and Mom most of the time. She was a really fun mother, one of those moms who would get right down on the floor with you and play. She was really good at video games." He smiled a little at the memory.

He looked up at the ceiling. "One day, she had to run to the grocery store to get some ingredients for dinner. My father had called, and he would actually be home at dinner time for once, so she wanted to make his favorite meal. I really wanted to go to the store with her, and I begged to go. But she told me to stay and finish my homework, so that the three of us could all spend time as a family when Dad got home."

"I waited and waited…it got dark outside. I wondered what was taking her so long. Then Dad came home, and he looked strange. He walked in, right past me, and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands and just cried. I had never seen my father cry before, and it frightened me terribly. I knew right then that I would never see my mother again." Omi's voice shook as he recounted that day. Kaoru rubbed his back softly with his hand.

Omi was quiet for a while, then spoke. "A semi truck crossed the centerline and hit her head on. It was instant, they said. If I had been in the car, I would have died as well. So it was a good thing that she made me stay home and do my homework…but I still wish I could have stopped her from going, or made her wait a minute or something, and everything would have turned out differently." He hung his head, and Kaoru clucked his tongue sympathetically, pulling him in close.

Omi looked down at the picture again. "Heh," he chuckled. "Look at that hair…it looks like yours." Kaoru looked again, and indeed, her hair did resemble his. Omi reached up and tousled Kaoru's tresses. "They always say a man tries to find a mate that's just like his mother."

Kaoru blushed. "Stop it, that's creepy." Omi started laughing, and finally Kaoru did too. Omi tucked the picture away, and they returned to packing.

They arrived at Bell Liberty a week later. They both marveled at the beauty of the campus. They also marveled at the fact that the school seemed to be filled with guys just like them…guys that liked other guys, that was. Not that it mattered to them, since they were only into each other, but in some ways, it made things a lot easier. They could be more open with the fact that they were a couple, something that they hid from their junior high classmates.

Their arrangement with the chairman turned out to be a good thing. They were given adjoining dorms, and they chose to furnish Kaoru's dorm as a bedroom, with a queen sized bed that they could both sleep in, while Omi's dorm was more of a private office and study for them both to use. They also had full use of the Treasury office, where Kaoru handled financial matters for the chairman, and Omi worked on the security system. They also did minor investigations at the Chairman's request, and sometimes were his "public face" so to speak – they would attend school meetings in his stead, taking notes for him, as he didn't want anyone to know who he was for whatever reason.

They soon found that the downside to attending a school full of other guys who liked guys was that sometimes they found themselves in uncomfortable predicaments. They were walking to class one day, passing by the tennis courts, when a tennis ball flew out of the open gate. It skittered to a stop by Omi's feet, and he bent to pick it up, then tossed it casually to the tall blonde boy who came to retrieve it. Omi started to walk on, continuing what he had been saying to Kaoru, but he was stopped by two strong arms embracing him from behind suddenly.

"My honey!" The owner of the tennis ball exclaimed, hugging Omi tightly. Omi stammered and squirmed to get away, while Kaoru glowered suspiciously. What a way to thank someone for returning your ball. Omi finally broke free, and turned around to face the strange guy.

He bore a passing resemblance to Kaoru, with his green eyes and wavy blonde hair. But this tennis player's hair was golden blonde, while Kaoru's had an unusual pinkish tint to it. Also, this guy was overly energetic and cheerful, unlike the calm, collected Kaoru.

Omi squinted, scratching the back of his closely cropped silver hair. "Ah…I think you have me confused for someone else. We've never met before."

The tennis player was undeterred. "This is our first meeting, that may be true; but can't you feel the destiny between us?" His green eyes sparkled as he grabbed at Omi's hand, lifting it up to press against the side of his face. Kaoru scowled, and Omi struggled once more to get away.

"My honey…" the tennis player purred, turning his lips to kiss at Omi's hand, making both Omi and Kaoru squeak in surprise. "Honey, you are ever so lovely. That hair, those eyes, that birthmark! Oh! How divine! My body is burning with desire for you!" Omi's face flushed in embarrassment, and Kaoru's flushed with anger.

"Listen, you," Kaoru began, his normal cool demeanor cracking. "I'll have you know that…"

He was interrupted by the tennis player's doubles partner yelling out as he approached. "Oy, Naruse-kun! Cut out the romantics and get back on the court."

Naruse sighed with disappointment, and pressed his lips quickly to Omi's hand one last time. "Farewell for now, honey…I'll be thinking of you." He trotted back onto the court, getting into service position, and Omi stood stunned for a moment. Kaoru took his hand, jerking him angrily away from the tennis courts.

"We're going to have to find a different way to walk to third period," Kaoru growled as he stalked across the sidewalks, dragging a stumbling Omi behind him. "We are never, ever going near that god-forsaken tennis court again."

Omi panted, trying to keep up, and he spoke. "I don't know that guy, Kaoru, I swear. He's just some kind of horny nutcase. Honest!"

Kaoru stopped in his tracks, turning on Omi. "Seriously?" Omi nodded vigorously, and Kaoru let out a relieved sigh, leaning forward and pressing his forehead on Omi's chest. "What a relief…I thought you had already found someone else."

Omi grabbed Kaoru by the shoulder, pulling him away so that he could stare in his eyes. "Kaoru, do you really think that little of my love for you? I'm never going to 'find someone else.' You're the only one for me." Kaoru sighed happily, and quickly stepped up on his toes to press a kiss to Omi's lips.

Omi smiled down on him benevolently. "You're such a silly thing…I never knew that you could act so jealous."

Kaoru flushed deeply. "I wasn't jealous…I was just angry that he thought he could talk to MY boyfriend like that."

Omi's nose twitched, and he took Kaoru's hand, walking on to class. "I know my Japanese isn't perfect, and I'll have to check my dictionary, but I do believe that that's the definition of 'jealous', Kaoru." Kaoru just sniffed haughtily, and they continued on.

The next day in the cafeteria, Omi cringed as he heard the unwelcome voice of Naruse crying out "Honey!" at him. Kaoru muttered under his breath, picking at his salad. "Does he know that you're American? Is that why he calls you that English pet name?" Omi just shrugged helplessly, and braced himself for what was coming.

Naruse grabbed him from behind, nuzzling his face into Omi's hair. "Oh, honey, I've missed you so…"

Omi cleared his throat loudly as he pried Naruse's squeezing fingers from his upper arm. "Listen…Naruse, was it? I don't know you, and I have a boyfriend already." He motioned across at Kaoru, who was giving Naruse a gaze as cold as ice.

Naruse stood up, gasping as he pressed his hand to his chest. By this time, everyone in the cafeteria was watching the show. "But, honey," he whined, "can't you feel the destiny between us? We're meant to be together, I'm sure of it. This…Queen can't possibly compare to me." Kaoru seethed, and Naruse lowered his face in closer to Omi's. "I assure you…I'm a God."

Omi sweated nervously, but was saved from having to think of an answer by the arrival of the cafeteria monitor, Shinomiya. He was a first year, like them, but he was hard as nails when it came to the rules. "Naruse-kun!" he warned sharply. "Your antics may be allowed on the courts, but I cannot allow them to disrupt this lunchroom. You will desist from acting this way immediately!"

Naruse sniffed, but turned to leave. "Bye bye, honey..." he purred at Omi, waggling his fingers as he left.

Omi sat in shock, as the rest of the students murmured to each other and Kaoru glared holes in the table. "Who does he think he is?" Kaoru hissed down at his plate.

Omi just laughed awkwardly. "Maybe it will pass…"

And indeed, it did pass. Not more than a week later, Naruse had already forgotten who Omi was. He had moved his attention to a member of the art club named Iwai Takuto, a depressed, slumpy looking mess of a student. Kaoru had cackled at that. "Wait until he finds out who he's up against this time…" Kaoru always had the scoop on all the school gossip before everyone else, and he knew for a fact that the dorm leader Shinomiya and this new "honey", Iwai, were an item. Naruse would have all the rage of the disciplinary committee and then some raining down on him full force when Shinomiya got wind of it.

But not long after, it was Omi's turn to feel jealousy. They were walking to class one morning when a broad shouldered brunette stepped into their path. It was Niwa Tetsuya, the president of the Student Council. He had only recently been appointed. He was a first year, just like them, but he had protested how the system was being run, and the students had taken a liking to him, and demanded that he be the next president. It had been practically unanimous. The students had also taken to calling him "The King" because of his position and the fact that he strode around, looking very much like he was the royalty of Bell Liberty.

"Oi, Saionji Kaoru, right?" he asked, addressing Kaoru. Kaoru nodded gracefully, whipping his hair over his shoulder with the back of his hand. Niwa continued. "So, I hear they call you the Queen." Kaoru rolled his eyes, but lowered his head in assent. It had started as a joke after the scene that Naruse had made in the cafeteria, but it came to be a term of affection everyone used for him, as he was just as graceful and beautiful as a queen.

Niwa gave a lazy smile. "I was just thinking, maybe you'd like to go on a date with me. You know, royalty should stick together." He moved beside Kaoru, then wrapped one arm around his shoulders, draping one big hand onto his delicate chest. "So, what do you say…Kaoru-chan?"

Omi's face flushed with jealousy and anger, but he stayed silent. Kaoru looked up at Niwa, flashing his emerald eyes in a way that Omi recognized immediately as dangerous, but Niwa thought was supposed to be sexy, so he smiled more broadly. Kaoru cleared his throat, speaking softly as he reached both hands up to Niwa's fingers that rested on his chest.

"This is what I think about that…" he purred gently, and without warning, he yanked Niwa's fingers in opposite directions. The bear of a man howled with pain, stepping away quickly.

"What the hell?" he cried, nursing his injured fingers.

Kaoru gave him a cold stare. "Number one, don't ever touch me. Number two, don't ever call me Kaoru-chan. And number three," he took Omi's hand, intertwining their fingers together, "Don't ever ask me out again." He marched off haughtily, dragging Omi behind him.


	5. Conflict

Chapter 5

Kaoru wrapped his pink silk bathrobe around himself as he stepped out of the bathroom, moving forward to the bed. He sighed heavily when he saw Omi already sitting on it, eating chocolate cookies while reading a book. Omi seemed blissfully unaware of the crumbs that were scattering all over the bed.

"Must you eat that junk in the bed? I won't sleep a wink, feeling those nasty crumbs digging into my skin all night," Kaoru huffed as he moved to the nightstand, getting out his nail buffer.

Omi just smiled calmly, his eyes crinkling. "I'm sorry, Kaoru…I forgot." Kaoru just huffed again, and Omi stood up, leisurely brushing the crumbs off of the bed. Kaoru looked the bed over, sniffed, and slipped under the covers, sitting with his back up against the headboard. He buffed at his nails, smiling approvingly as he worked them to a shine. Omi slipped back into the bed next to him, and leaned in to kiss at his neck.

Kaoru didn't even look up from his nails. "Go brush your teeth before you kiss me with that sugary mouth."

Omi smiled, murmuring, "Yes, Kaoru." He stood up from the bed, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he reentered the bedroom, he tingled with pleasure when he saw that Kaoru was putting the nail buffer back in the nightstand, and taking out the two bobby pins he kept there.

Kaoru looked up as he pinned one side of his hair away from his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face. Don't assume anything." Omi bit his lip, struggling to keep a neutral face. It was just that whenever Kaoru pinned his hair back like that in bed, it meant that he was planning to go down on Omi in the very near future. He hated getting his hair in his mouth, so he always took that precaution before even beginning. Omi felt his manhood becoming rigid from the very sight of Kaoru fixing his hair.

Omi just slipped into bed, reaching out and stroking lightly at Kaoru's silk draped thigh. He lifted the edge of the robe just slightly, feeling the delicate material. Kaoru couldn't fight a little shudder from shaking his body, and he turned his head towards Omi. Their lips brushed lightly, and Kaoru moaned softly. Omi placed his hand at Kaoru's waist, pulling him in closer as he parted his lips, slipping his tongue inside of Kaoru's mouth.

They kissed each other; sweetly at first, then with more passion. Kaoru's hand had rested on Omi's chest, but it dropped purposefully into his lap. Omi broke away from the kiss to cry out loudly as Kaoru stroked at his aching erection through his boxers. Kaoru gave a naughty smile, kissing a path down Omi's throat. His slender fingers squeezed firmly at Omi as he continued to kiss downwards.

Soon, his mouth was there, and Omi was already eagerly tugging his boxers down on his hips. His hardness was suddenly free, and Kaoru wrapped one elegant hand around it, lowering his head to press his full lips against the head. His tongue crept out, licking at the very sweet liquid there. "Oh, Omi," he murmured, then engulfed the head with his mouth. Omi arched his back, crying out in pleasure and digging his nails into the sheets below him. Kaoru worked leisurely, taking the length into his mouth inch by inch, occasionally sliding it all the way back out just to go all the way back down. Omi writhed on the bed, his hand flying to his face, where his eyes were shut tight. He groaned in ecstasy as Kaoru took him all the way down his throat.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" he cried out in English as he released powerfully.

Kaoru smirked as he patted his mouth lightly with the handkerchief that he kept in his robe pocket. "I know I've done a good job when I can make you scream in English." Omi just panted, flopping his sweat dampened head back onto the bed and closing his eyes tightly.

Kaoru sat up, removed the bobby pins from his hair, and returned them to the drawer. He leaned back imperially, adjusting pillows behind him so that he was in a good position, and then smiled smugly. He lifted the sash of his robe, offering it into Omi's outstretched hand. Omi accepted it, tugging lightly to undo it, making Kaoru's robe fall open. Omi smiled, walking on his hands and knees closer, then parted the robe more with his hands. Kaoru's slim, delicate body and his feminine robe contrasted sharply with his very erect manhood, a fact that Omi found strangely enticing. He moved in even closer, then kissed all over Kaoru's pale skin, which was just starting to get a rosy pink glow from arousal.

Kaoru always tried to act unflappable, even in bed - it was all part of his "royalty" act. However, it always fell apart within seconds of Omi taking him in his mouth. "Ah, ah, Omi...Omi..." he cried, squirming wildly with pleasure. Omi just took him further in his mouth, humming softly. Kaoru screamed and bucked his hips wildly, reaching down and grabbing onto Omi's head, kneading handfuls of silver hair. "Oh, God, Omi!" he moaned, obviously enjoying every second. Omi rolled his tongue around and around in his mouth, thrilling Kaoru further.

"God, Omi, I can't take it!" Kaoru cried out loudly, furiously thrusting as he released, pulsing into his mouth. Omi swallowed and carefully brought his mouth off of Kaoru, then smiled up gently at his lover, who was still groaning, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead as he rocked from side to side slightly, still overcome with ecstasy.

Omi moved up beside him, and Kaoru trembled, snuggling up to him like a small child would. He nuzzled his face into Omi's chest, sighing happily. Omi stroked his silky hair lovingly. "Kaoru...you'll have to control your voice in the future, or we'll have complaints from the neighbors," he teased in his soft voice.

Kaoru sniffed haughtily, regaining some of his regal air. "What are you talking about? I'm not loud! And besides, the dorm on the right is yours, and the dorm on the left is that drippy artist Iwai...he'd never complain about anything." Omi just chuckled softly, kissing him on the forehead. He pulled away to shut off the lamp, then cuddled up to Kaoru once more. They both fell asleep quickly.

The next day was the first day Omi encountered his nemesis, Nakajima Hideaki. Not in the flesh, but through the computer. Kaoru was working on some Treasury business, when he suddenly made a confused noise. Omi looked up from his bag of candy, and Kaoru spoke, hesitatingly. "Something's...wrong with the computer, I think." Curious, Omi crossed the room to him. Kaoru rolled his chair away from his computer so that Omi could hover over it.

Omi's brows knitted slowly as he clicked and typed. He gave a small gasp of surprise. "Someone is hacking into the system!" He typed faster, trying to uncover the criminal. "Hmmm...it looks like it's coming from the student council office..." The screen showed that the attacker was the student council president, Niwa, the King himself! Omi deftly routed the hacker out, and advised Kaoru to hold off on working on the system for the moment, until he could sort things out.

Omi headed for the door, and Kaoru gasped. "Are you just going to confront him?"

Omi turned around slowly, giving a calm gaze. "Why, yes, of course, Kaoru. I want to know what he thinks he's doing."

He headed for the student council room, and knocked firmly there. No reply came, but Omi waited patiently, knocking again. Someone was in there on the computer, he was sure of it. Finally, the door slowly opened. A tall boy with dark blue hair and piercing navy eyes looked out at him. The light flashed quickly off his designer eyeglasses, and Omi started for a moment when he saw just a glint of cruelty there.

"Excuse me for the intrusion," Omi began, "I'm Shichijo Omi, from the Treasury Department. May I come in?"

The boy made no move to allow him inside. "State your business," he said in a low, cold voice.

Omi frowned, but stayed calm. "Is President Niwa here?"

The boy's face twitched, but he just gave a grunt. "He's out now."

Omi folded his arms across his chest. "Then, it's you I need to speak with. I assume you're the vice president..." Omi's eyes scanned the plaque by the door. "...Nakajima Hideaki?" The boy just grunted, confirming his identity. Omi continued. "Will you please allow me inside? I don't want to have to say these things in the hallway where other students could hear."

Nakajima's eyes flashed, and he stepped back, allowing Omi to step inside. As soon as the door was closed, Omi spoke. "Our Treasury system was hacked by the president's computer just now. I'd like to know the meaning of this."

Nakajima pushed his lenses higher on his nose. "Hmph...I have no idea what you're talking about."

Omi stared at him calmly. "All I'm saying is this: I want the hacking to stop here. As long as it does, I won't have to notify the chairman of this infringement."

Nakajima just sneered. "Psshh...you're just a pathetic treasury dog, coming in here and yapping threats." Omi frowned, furrowing his brow. "Tch...whatever..." Nakajima continued. "Do whatever you want. I just can't guarantee that the hacking will stop. I mean, it's so easy...the Treasury defense system is so lacking...or so I've heard." His lips curled up in a cruel, provoking smile.

Despite himself, Omi's face flushed with anger. How dare this arrogant boy insult the system he had created? It was virtually foolproof - this boy had to be even more of a genius at hacking than he himself was to be able to break in.

Omi's thoughts were broken off by the cold eyed boy stepping closer and speaking. "Hmmm...you've got a pretty good look on your face right now. So flushed with anger...I wonder if it looks the same when you're about to come?"

Omi gasped in surprise, staggering backwards, but Nakajima was fast. He grasped Omi by the wrist, spinning him around. He then deftly grabbed Omi's other hand with his free hand, then contained them both in his powerful right hand. Omi struggled angrily as Nakajima jerked him backwards, pulling him in close and grinding his body suggestively against Omi's as he hissed in his ear. "I wonder...if your defenses are just as weak as your computer's?"

Omi stammered angrily. "Cut it out! Now!"

Nakajima gave a cruel laugh. "Why stop now? We're having so much fun." He took his left hand and ran it down Omi's body, from his chest to below his waist. Omi glowered, struggling to get free. But the guy was surprisingly strong, and it was futile. He just seethed with fury, and Nakajima quickly became frustrated when Omi's body wouldn't react to him.

"Worthless dog," he grunted, releasing Omi with a rude push forward.

Omi quickly spun around, backing towards the door as he rubbed his sore wrists. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, shaking his head.

Nakajima just pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger, turning his body away as he did so. "Get out, dog. Go back to your master." Omi seethed with indignation, but he turned and left, not wanting to spend one more minute with such a twisted freak.

He stumbled back to the treasury room. He slammed the door behind him, and collapsed onto the couch, weary with outrage and a tinge of fear. Kaoru looked up, surprised, and hurried over to him.

"Omi? Omi! What's wrong?" he asked, becoming alarmed as he placed a hand on Omi and felt him shaking.

Omi recounted the whole ordeal to his partner, whose green eyes glittered dangerously. "The student council has just made enemies out of the Treasury...and thus, made an enemy out of the chairman. It will be...interesting to see how this plays out."


End file.
